


Anthology of Verona

by NellyWritesStuff



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette
Genre: AU, Angst, Anthology, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair, Hamlet AU - Freeform, Jurassic Park AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, ouat AU, tycutio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyWritesStuff/pseuds/NellyWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a ficlet from my tumblr, and will be updated as I write more. Adventures so far: A tragic incident involving hair, RetJ OUaT-style, and what happens when our heroes go to Jurassic Park (and get help from a special guest).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hair

It had started out as a fight, it really had! There was anger, and daggers, and everything! Sadly, Tybalt’s dagger had missed its target. Mercutio had ducked at just the wrong moment, and what should have slashed his arm instead chopped off-

“MY HAIR!”

Tybalt dropped his dagger as his hands flew to his mouth in shock. While most of Mercutio’s long, curly locks remained intact, there was a sizable section that now barely reached chin. Tybalt shook his head as his sometimes-enemy-sometimes-lover held his newly shortened curls where they both could see the damage. Their eyes darted between the hair and each other, Tybalt worrying his lip and and Mercutio stunned to silence.

It didn’t last long.

“YOU CUT. MY. HAIR!”

Tybalt winced as the royal’s voice rose three octaves.

“I-I didn’t- I just meant to stab you! I swear on my house that I would never intentionally harm a hair on your head!”

Mercutio scowled at the Capulet, then eyed the blonde streak in Tybalt’s hair. A wicked grin slowly stretched across his face.

Noticing the change in his adversary’s demeanor, Tybalt quickly put two and two together when he saw Mercutio pick up his dagger.

“Waitwaitwait,” the Capulet stammered, covering his hair with one hand and retrieving his dagger with the other, “let’s be reasonable-”

“If love pricks you, prick it back! And if it clips you-”

“I am warning you, you failed poet, if you come near me with that I’ll-”

Mercutio closed the distance between them and locked lips with Tybalt. The Capulet’s eyes buldged as Mercutio’s arms wrapped around him, and he quickly melted into the moment. He hardly noticed Mercutio slide his arms up, grab as small lock of his hair, and pull up his dagger.

This was the harshest betrayl.

Tybalt pushed Mercutio away, cursing his name, and ran off.

***

Some days after the hair incident, and more than enough questions from his aunt and Juliet, Tybalt received a small box with a ribbon tied around it. There was a small card without a name, but seeing as the card said “Sorry,” it didn’t need one. He scowled, contemplating whether or not to throw it away, but curiosity killed the prince of cats, and he opened it.

Inside was a silver locket. Nothing too fancy, an amethyst in the center and fair folk carved into the metal. He opened it up to find a lock of brown, curly hair, still long but trimmed to fit. Tybalt held it up to the sun, a smirk slowly forming on his face when his cousin barged into his room.

“Tybalt, have you seen-” Juliet started. She stopped when she noticed him trying to hid something shiny behind his back.

“It is improper for you to be here, Juliet,” Tybalt said. His arms stiffened as she prowled closer.

“And what is that you’re hiding, dear cousin?” she asked. Her voice was thick with honey. “A gift from one of your many lady admirers?”

Thinking of the proper answer, Tybalt sighed and pulled the locket and hair from behind his back. After all, the hair was long, and could easily pass for the curls of a noblewoman or street whore. The silver sparkled in the sunbeams shining through his window, and Juliet’s eyes glittered at the sight before her.

“Something like that.”


	2. Once Upon a Time in Verona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you request a cute OUaT AU.

The Enchanted Forest was a good place for secret meetings. The kingdoms of the Montegues and the Capulets were in the middle of another feud, but as was always the case, that couldn’t stop the most powerful force in the world.

“Cuh caw!” called a young man who was clearly not a crow.

“That is the least convincing signal you’ve ever made!” A pretty girl with golden hair and sparkling eyes cam out from behind a tree, smiling as her true love discarded his tree disguise and ran to her. Romeo of Montegue picked up Juliet of Capulet, carrying her like a bride as they kissed in their evergreen oasis.

“You’ve heard the news?” Juliet asked as he beau put her down. Romeo shook his head and her smile faded. She knew the boy rarely kept up on politics or news, but he really needed to pay attention when the fate of their very world was on the line.

“About-” she looked his way and that, searching for any prying ears, “Tybalt’s curse?” Again her secret boyfriend looked dumbfounded, though a great deal of anger was added to the mix.

“What is that cousin of yours planning this time?” he asked. The so called prince of cats was a dark wizard, but he had never done anything too diabolical with his magic.

“He plans on destroying this world and moving us all to another, destroying any possibility for happy endings for any Montegue or for-”

“Us,” he finished. The teenagers held each others’ hands and tried not to show their fear. Suddenly, Romeo’s eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face.

“My truest love, I have an idea! You’ve heard tales of… the Dark O-”

Julie covered his mouth with her hand, her face a mask of rictus panic. “Do not speak of that wicked friar.”

“Too late, my child!”

The pair turned to see a man in what appeared to be friars’ robes made from leather and dragon skin. His hair was slicked back and in his hand he held a vial of pink glowing liquid. Romeo, who still put a good deal of stock in chivalry, hid Juliet behind him and drew his dagger. The blade quickly evaporated into smoke.

“How rude,” intoned the friar. “I’ve heard your pleas and I’m willing to help you.”

“Why would you do that?” asked Romeo, trying not to appear as terrified as he was.

“Because young Tybalt will succeed in casting his spell, but you two being together… this means a great deal to me. Don’t ask why- you won’t receive an answer. Still, I have a potion that will allow you two to reunite in the next life, and if you give me one thing, you may have it.”

“And what is that?” Juliet asked, peeking out from behind her true love who was futily trying to shield her.

“Do you still have your masks from the masquerade, the night you first met?”

***

In fair Verona, Maine, USA, Roy Monty leans over the hospital bed of Julia Capuletta, his secret girlfriend. After her family tried to force her to move to Texas, she swallowed nail polish remover before they could take her away. The boy traced her cold lips with his thumb, holding back the tears she would never see him shed. He choked back sobs so hard he began coughing,

This is it, he thought, I can’t breathe without her. Roy thought back to his dagger at home, a present from a Renaissance fair, and how the dull thing could probably do the job if put enough effort into using it.

He turned to leave. He wasn’t supposed to be there anyway, Julia’s parents hating him, and not being family in all. As he slid his hands in his pockets, he felt something.

Hm? I thought I emptied these. He pulled out a venetian mask keychain, the small thing impressively decorated, and its blue lines and swirls reminded him of Julia’s matching one in red. Roy closed his fist over the keychain and gazed at his girlfriend in her hospital bed. He shuffled over, needing to give her one final goodbye as the heart monitor occasionally beeped. He bent over and gave her one final kiss.

Golden light radiated from the pair. The world shook, and all through Verona, people remembered lives that seemed only a dream.

When Roy- no, not Roy- lifted his head, he saw large, blue eyes staring back at him, fluttering first in confusion, then settling on hope.

“Romeo?” Juliet asked. She raised a quivering hand to his cheek, feeling the face of her true love for the first time in decades.

“Juliet!” he cried, taking her hand. The two kissed once more, starcrossed lovers aligned by true love.


	3. Where the Main 5 go to Jurassic Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one a few months ago, long before Jurassic World came out, so lets just consider this an AU of an AU.

They had been driving around the park for an hour, hopelessly lost, hungry, and snippy beyond imagination.

“The map said we should have passed a churro cart and pterodactyls five minutes ago,” said Benvolio, from the driver’s seat, to Mercutio. Mercutio had called shotgun, and therefor was on map duty, while Tybalt was sandwiched in the back between his sweet, young cousin and the Montague boy making puppy dog eyes at her. Benvolio’s normally spiky blonde hair had drooped with despair and humidity, while Mercutio’s had frizzed to the point that it blocked Romeo’s view.

Mercutio turned the map this way and that. “This is the worst map I’ve ever seen. I was using the pterodactyls to guide us.”

“You were looking at the pterodactyls to guide our way?” Tybalt said, his voice curt. “Need I remind you that they fly? Everywhere?!”

As the youngest members of the group cowered from Tybalt’s mad flailing, the rented car descended into chaos. Just as it seemed all hope was lost, Juliet spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

A man with dark hair and sunglasses, riding an unscientifically large velociraptor, came up to their car. The bickering ceased at the sight.

“So, um, you guys…” the stranger began, “you lost? Er… yeah? You make a left here until you see the… uh, the ice cream truck.” He then rode off, never to be seen by the group again. As they drove in silence, they found the truck, ate, and eventually left the park, feeling better for the experience, and thankful they hadn’t stepped in dinosaur droppings.


	4. Hamlet AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short. I was doing a "1 paragraph ficlet" thing, and someone suggested Hamlet, so here you go!

Denmark was very much like Verona, Tybalt mused as he walked through a garden. The same power plays, and arguably insane royal, and the stench of death lingered on every sword and curtain. Words meant nothing without double entendre, and the fragility of young ladies was disturbingly on display in a pond. All the world was a stage and the actors were just awful, conniving understudies. His mood was rotten, Juliet’s childhood acquaintance lie dead, and his uncle’s business in this wretched place would soon be complete. He never thought he would miss fair Verona, but he supposed that sometimes there were too many places like home.


End file.
